The Attacker's Revenge
by lsgirl988
Summary: What happen's years later...? When the people original nine turn into six? How will the attackers react? Why am I asking so many questions? Why did you read this far? Obviously I'm running out of questions. Why is a raven like a writing desk? Answer in the reviews.


Long A/N:I am a huge fan of the Percy Jackson books and I got my inspiration from The Titan's Curse book. This is going to be different than all my other stories so be prepared. I will give you some back info. 1: This is 5 years in the future, so Shaiden is 20, Thorne is 23, Kook is 21, Tinkor is 21, Gildar is 25, Ballista is 24, Crocness is 22, Faetal is 25, Vane is 24, Madeva is 26, Skabb is 27, and Knightriss is 28. I didn't know how old to make Knightress so... 2. As much I am a fan of Kaetal, I Love Kookaiden! I refuse to let Kaetal in this fanfic. If you never read the book, sit back and enjoy my representation of Rick Riordans great work. Also: I don't own anything...If I did, no offence but there would be no new defenders.

Kook knew this was a bad idea before he even got out of the car. He could smell the danger in the air. He was normally the more jovial one of the group but not this time. He was tired of all the attackers. He heard that there was some activists here at Pleasant Vista High so he, Tinkor, Thorne, and Faetal came to investigate. They walked in and heard the soft music coming from down the hall and could smell freshly baked goods wafting through the warm school. Ah homecoming. Nothing but bad memories for Kook, but that is for a different time.  
"You guys check out the gym, I'll check on the meeting room." Thorne told them quietly.

As they sneaked through the large gym a spotlight hit them. They were trapped. Kook saw a sight scarier than Thorne and Knightress in an argument, it was a giant... 's fur was lined with razors and it was over ten times taller than him not like the soft ninja ones that Shaiden used to train. He sighed. He hated thinking of her because all he could remember was her face the day she left. She was so angry when she had discovered that she had been replaced. She looked at Thorne who had wide eyes of disbelief at the thought that he was staying and she was not. He opened his mouth but she went on a rampage. She broke a table with a strong kick and was aiming for another with her fist before her brother caught her arm. She looked up at him with her big eyes and fell against him sobbing while he tried to calm her down the way that only older brothers day she left was the worst of all. Walking by her room and seeing nothing after her car had long come and gone made the bird cry himself to sleep. He knew that day that he loved her and would never get to tell hadn't seen her since she left but had heard the phone conversations she had with Thorne everyday. Then Kook put his focus back on the giant feline. The cat came forward hissing. The trio looked at each other.

"What now?" Faetal asked with a voice trembling. Newbie.

"Run...scream." and that they did. they reached the edge of a cliff when the cat had them cornered. Suddenly the cat howled and reared up in pain. Kook then realized what happened. He was surrounded by young girls all dressed in black. The looked back to a girl who had the same clothes except for a little circlet on her head. She looked at the three and they were tied and gagged. No one seemed to noticed that an attacker was approaching slowly behind a girl who looked about 13. He grabbed her and wrapped in a burlap sack, then they hopped onto a helicopter that had been hovering above them and flew away.

"Abby!" One of the younger girls shouted as she toddled after her on her chubby legs. When she knew the helicopter was gone she dropped to the ground and screamed and hollered while she sobbed. The other girls looked away with pain in their eyes and looked towards a taller girl who sighed. and walked towards the little girl. Kook could hear what she was saying.

"Shh Maddie. You must be quiet. You know thats the number one law of ninjahood." She told her while hugging her. Maddie shoved her lip out and started to sob again but silently this time.

"But...but Abby's my sister. I need her so she can tell me what to do. She's much better at being a ninja than I am." She said while her lip quivered and her cheeks went red.

The girl stood up and took Maddie by the hand and lead her back to them.

"Unbind and ungag them. They're friends." Kook's hair stood on end when he heard her voice. Shaiden. He should've known.

"Maddie is it? You don't need an older sibling to do anything. Sure they help but you have to do what you do should've seen Shaiden back when she was 11 when I first met her. She was such an amazing ninja but Thorne, her older brother, still blew stuff up." Kook told her while smiling at Shaiden who had finally unmasked herself much to Tinkor's delight. She smiled back and his heart melted like it did every time that she used to smile.

"So... do you know where we are?" She looked up at while she was crouched with hopeful eyes.

"Not too far from the castle. Just a couple miles." He hated watching her face and eyes fall. She slowly stood up before speaking.

"So you must be Faetal. One of the girls that replaced me." Shaiden said finally acknowledging the girl. Faetal shrunk away wishing she hadn't come while Kook looked at Shaiden, surprised by her bitterness. Then Shaiden turned and saw one of her favorite faces. Someone she missed since she had left.

"Tinkor! I didn't even see you! How is everything? Any new inventions?" She smiled and listened as Tinkor filled her in on the juiciest gossip since she had left excitedly. Suddenly her eyes lit up and her smile widened as she saw her brother approaching. Her smile lessened when she saw the long scratch on his cheek and that he was slightly limping. He hadn't seen her yet because he was yelling at Kook for not getting rid of the cat and then yelled at him more for not waiting for him. Then he noticed the younger girls around him.

"Worst of all," He shouted as his voice cracked with anger. "You had to be rescued by a bunch of little girls!" Shaiden cringed as she watched all of her ninjas in training rise and turn towards him with anger written on every one of their small faces. Suddenly they made a break in the crowd as the girl with the circlet stepped forward.

"We are not little girls!" She whined while stamping her foot.

"I'm so convinced." Thorne's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I'm 11! That's almost 12 which is totally practically 13. I'm basically a teenager. Everyone will tremble in fear when they hear my name, Zoe!" She shouted her face growing red from anger. Thorne gave a small smile, it was very small but Kook counted it as a smile. Then Thorne started laughing which really surprised Kook.

"Dear lord you remind me of my sister when she was you're age." He told her while laughing.

The new voice caused Thorne to stop laughing. "She is my lieutenant."Thorne turned to see his sister smiling while leaning against a tree. Thorne and Shaiden hugged which made Faetal give them a confused look.

"Wait so they know each other?" She asked Kook and Tinkor causing them to look at each other and laugh.

"They better!" Kook said between gasps of air causing Faetal to give more of a confused face.

"Yeah, they're brother and sister." Tinkor continued. At that Shaiden and Thorne looked over.

"You didn't know that?" Shaiden asked as Thorne tried to look as small as possible.  
"No, Thorne never mentioned anything." Shaiden turned and punched thorne in the shoulder.

"Well can you do me a favor? I just need you to take the girls to the castle." Thorne groaned but agreed.


End file.
